Hallie Torsson
by Storms-Are-My-Nature
Summary: Basically, this is a next generation fic, focussing on Tancred and Emma's daughter, Hallie. Emma is, unfortunately dead, but not because I don't like her. Hallie gets spirited away, and it's up to her friends and family to help her. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Yet another story starting with a mental picture

**Yet another story starting with a mental picture! This time I saw Tancred giving Hallie a whole load of very fussy instructions and her being bored sick by it. I just hope I've not made Tancred too much of a fuss-pot – he's just overprotective. grins Enjoy!**

Chapter One – Rat-a-tat-tat

"Hallie, I'll be back here by seven, OK?" Tancred Torsson repeated for about the tenth time. Hallie sighed and rolled her eyes, but nodded all the same, her arms wrapped around the post at the bottom of the stairs.

Tancred smiled at her and pulled on his jacket. "So there's no need to burn the house down with any cooking – I'll do something when I get back." He checked his watch. "You know what to do if you are unhappy with a situation, don't you?" he asked anxiously, pulling on his gloves.

Hallie grinned and recited, "First, phone you. Second, go round next door. And if the house is on fire or something, call 999."

"All correct!" her father laughed. He blew her a kiss and closed the door behind him.

Hallie skipped down the stairs and ran to the window to watch him going. She waited until he was out of sight before racing into the sitting room and throwing herself down in front of the computer.

She was so absorbed in her computer game that she didn't hear the sinister rap on the window behind her, or see the mysterious cowled figure as it looked in on her.

_Rat-a-tat-tat._

**Okay, I do have the next two or three chapters already written, and I know this chapter was really short, but I got up a half-past five to write it before school. Feel honoured. yawns and rubs eyes **

**So, if you want the next chapter, you'd better review! grins The more reviews I get, the longer the next chapter shall be. And if I get more than 10 reviews by chapter 2, I will update both of my other CB stories! puppy dog eyes REVIEW, PLEASE!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hallie Torsson – Chapter 2

_**Hallie Torsson – Chapter 2**_

_By Storms-Are-My-Nature_

**I know, I know, you all thought I was dead. But I wasn't. Just busy. And banned from the computer for a while. And working on a novel and lots of Torchwood fanfics. But I'll try to be better. Just savour this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Charlie Bone I would hardly be writing this Fanfic, would I? It would actually be a book.**

Tancred walked down the frosty street, his breath clouding in front of his face. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his nose was cold.

He often felt annoyed at having no control over temperature – the number of times people had complained at him...! – but now he was used to it. Almost.

The streets were empty, which in itself was odd enough on a Saturday evening, but Tancred thought nothing of it as he made his way to the Pet's Café.

Behind him, he heard footsteps, and spun around in time to see a dark shape flit into a darkened alley. He frowned, and a win picked up, blowing trash high into the air. He waited, in case he saw the figure again. His feet were getting cold in their thin trainers.

A few seconds later, he resumed his walking, looking forward to the warmth of the café. His thoughts flicked to Hallie, all alone in the big house by herself, but he shook aside any worries. _Hallie can look after herself_, he reminded himself. _She's a big girl now._

The Pet's Café loomed into view.

He opened the door (the bell tinkled cheerily) and let himself into the welcome warmth. Lysander, Billy, Gabriel and Fidelio were all seated around a big table in the corner. Tancred went over to them and slid into a seat.

"Charlie and Naren with Mathy, then?" he asked, more for the sake of saying something than anything else. "How is he, by the way?"

"Still in hospital," Fidelio replied. "Liv's looking after Jessie and the kids back home."

"Oh."

Silence reigned over the table for a while.

"So how are things, Billy?" Lysander asked, false smile plastered over his face. "Not heard from you much recently."

"It's William, actually," Billy replied stiffly. "And 'things' are fine at the moment. I've been promoted at the bank."

"That's good," Gabriel offered timidly.

"When's your next concert then, Fido?" Tancred asked. "Monday, isn't it?"

"Monday," Fidelio confirmed. "Felicity and Freddie are playing too."

"That's nice. What grade are they now?"

"Lissie's just got her grade 5 on the flute and Freddie's taking his grade 6 oboe next month." Fidelio toyed with his tie.

"Right."

**Sorry I had to leave it there – stressy mother! Will try and finish sooner, though!**

**Love to you all, **

**Storms.**


End file.
